gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kurt - Blaine Beziehung
Die Kurt - Blaine Beziehung, am häufigsten genannt Klaine, ist eine romantische Beziehung zwischen Kurt Hummel und Blaine Anderson. Sie werden auch als Blurt oder Kurt CoBlaine bezeichnet, aber diese sind weniger verbreitet. Die beiden trafen sich in der Episode [[Never Been Kissed|'Never Been Kissed']], als Kurt dazu aufgefordert wurde, die Dalton Academy Warblers auszuspionieren. Die Chemie zwischen den beiden stimmte von Anfang an, und so entwickelte sich zwischen ihnen eine enge Freundschaft. Blaine unterstützte Kurt, als dieser eine Auseinandersetzung mit Karofsky hatte. Als das Mobbing unerträglich wurde, wechselte Kurt auf Dalton Academy und wurde ein Mitglied der Warblers, wobei sich die beiden erneut näher kamen. In Silly Love Songs, gesteht Kurt Blaine, dass er gefühle für ihn hat. Doch Blaine kann in dem Moment diese Gefühle nicht erwiedern, da er u.a nicht ihre Freundschaft aufs Spiel setzten möchte. Sie bleiben weiterhin Freunde, bis zu der Episode Original Song. Blaine realisiert seine Gefühle für Kurt und küsst diesen zum ersten Mal. Sie sind derzeit zusammen und haben sich gegenseitig die Liebe gestanden, doch sie gehen auf getrennte Schulen, seit Kurt in der Episode Born This Way, wieder zurück an die McKinley gewechselt ist. Überblick 'Never Been Kissed' In dieser Folge wird Kurt zunehmend depressiv und von seinen Mitschülern isoliert, da er der einzige offene homosexuelle Schüler an der William McKinley High School ist und nun die Folgen davon zu spüren bekommt. Nach zahlreichen Angriffen von Dave Karofsky auf ihn, sowie abweisende Beleidigungen von den New Directions Jungs, entscheidet sich Kurt für eine Flucht vor diesen Dingen und schleicht sich heimlich in die Dalton Academy, eine reine Jungenschule, um gleichzeitig auch für den Glee Club zu spionieren, wobei dies lediglich eine Idee von Puck ist und er selbst das gar nicht möchte. Kurt schleicht sich in die Schule und sieht dort, wie alle Schüler aufgeregt irgendwohin laufen. Er hält einen der Schüler, Blaine, an und fragt ihn, was hier los sei. Blaine erklärt ihm freundlich, dass die Warblers eine kleine Kostprobe ihres Könnens geben und erklärt Kurt auf dessen Nachfragen, dass die Warblers Rockstars an der Dalton sind. Spontan packt er Kurt an der Hand und rennt mit ihm über eine Abkürzung zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Kurt ist beeindruckt von dem, was er von der Schule sieht. Angekommen im Gemeinschaftsraum geht Blaine zu den anderen Warblers und beginnt mit ihnen zu singen, denn er ist ihr Leadsänger. Sie performen "Teenage Dream" und Blaine singt immer wieder zu Kurt. Der beobachtet fasziniert die Begeisterung der anderen Schüler und lächelt am Ende. Außerdem ist er von Blaines lockerer und cooler Art beeindruckt und ist angetan, als Blaine scheinbar mit ihm während des Liedes flirtet. Nach der Performance jedoch eröffnen ihm Blaine und zwei andere Mitglieder, Wes und David, dass sie wissen, dass er ein Spion ist. Doch anstatt ihn rauszuschmeißen, laden sie ihm zu einen Kaffee ein und reden mit ihm. Auf Kurts Nachfrage hin, ob hier alle schwul sind, erzählt Blaine, dass er Schwul ist und Wes und David Freundinnen haben. Wes erklärt Kurt das die Schule eine 'Null Toleranz Mobbing Politik' verfolgt und alle gleich behandelt werden. Nachdem Blaines Freunde weg sind, erzählt Kurt Blaine unter Tränen, wie mies es ihm an seiner Schule geht. Blaine erzählt aus seiner Vergangenheit, dass er an seiner ehemaligen Schule fertig gemacht wurde, weil er schwul ist und das er nicht den Mut hatte, sich zu stellen, sondern weggerannt ist. Er rät Kurt nicht denselben Fehler zu machen. Unsicher, wie er sich verhalten soll, kehrt Kurt an seine Schule zurück, wo der Terror von Karofsky weitergeht. Kurt bekommt von Blaine eine SMS mit dem Wort "Courage" (Mut). Lächelnd betrachtet Kurt die SMS und beschließt nach einem erneuten Angriff von Karofsky sich diesem zu stellen. Nach dem Kuss von Karofsky ist Kurt verwirrt und bittet Blaine um Hilfe. Dieser erscheint und versucht mit Karofsky zu reden, lässt es jedoch, als dieser gewalttätig wird. Kurt jedoch ist nach wie vor neben der Spur und als Blaine nachfragt, erzählt ihm Kurt, dass er bis zu dem Kuss mit Karofsky noch ungeküsst war, seine kurze Beziehung mit Brittany zählt für ihn nicht. Blaine versteht ihn und lädt ihn zum Essen ein. In einer späteren Sequenz sieht man, wie wichtig Blaine für Kurt geworden ist. Auf Kurts Spindinnenseite hängt ein gerahmtes Bild von Blaine. Darunter steht das Wort "Courage". Trotz der Rivalität zwischen ihren jeweiligen Glee Clubs, blüht ihre Freundschaft blitzschnell auf und Blaine übernimmt eine größere Rolle als Mentor für Kurt. 'The Substitute' thumb|210px|Mercedes, Kurt und Blaine bei Breadstix.Es stellt sich heraus, dass Kurt und Blaine enge Freunde geworden sind. Kurt schlägt eine Einladung von Mercedes aus, da Blaine sich mit ihm treffen will. Später treffen sich die drei (Blaine, Kurt und Mercedes) gemeinsam zum Essen bei Breadstix, wo deutlich wird, dass sich Blaine ebenfalls für Mode interessiert, genauso wie Kurt, desweiteren interessiert ihn die Politik und er sagt, dass er auch ein College-Football-Fan ist, vor allem von den Buckeyes. Kurt lobt ihn, bevor er ihm ein high-five gibt. Kurt erwähnte gegenüber von Mercedes, dass er nicht weiß, was sich zwischen ihm und Blaine entwickeln könnte, doch in dem Moment will er nichts riskieren, dass ihre Freundschaft auf das Spiel setzen könnte. Es wird deutlich, dass er die Hoffnung nicht aufgibt, dass eines Tages, mehr zwischen ihnen sein könnte. 'Special Education' In dieser Folge ist Kurt, nach der ganzen Angelegenheit mit Karofsky, an die Dalton Academy gewechselt. Blaine ermutigt Kurt, beim Vorsingen für ein Solo bei den Warblers mitzumachen, und so holt sich Kurt bei Rachel Hilfe und singt im Anschluss Don't Cry For Me Argentina. Doch Kurt schafft es nicht weiter, da er es zu sehr gewollt hat, Blaine erklärt ihm, dass es bei den Warblers darum geht eine Einheit darzustellen, daher auch die Uniform. Später konkurrieren Blaine, Kurt und die Warblers bei den Sectionals gegen die New Directions, und singen Hey, Soul Sister. Blaine sieht sehr deutlich an einigen der wichtigsten Stellen des Songs zu Kurt, ein weiteres mögliches Zeichen seines romantischen Interesse. Kurt fühlt sich in einem Konflikt, da er sich schwer damit tut, sich an die neue Schule zu gewöhnen. Es scheint so, als ob es nur um Konformität geht, Blaine erklärt ihm aber, dass sie Harmonie und Einheit viel mehr schätzen. Später, als Kurt Pavarotti für krank hält, bittet er Blaine um Hilfe. Lächelnd beruhigt Blaine ihn aber, und sagt zu ihm : "Er hat genug Nahrung, Wasser und scheint seinen Käfig zu mögen. Gib ihm Zeit. Bald wird er wieder singen." Es wird deutlich, dass dies auch eine Anspielung auf Kurt sein soll. 'A Very Glee Christmas' thumb|left|218px|Kurt und Blaine während "[[Baby, It's Cold Outside."]]Kurt scheint sich langsam an sein Leben an der Dalton Academy zu gewöhnen. Er sieht jedoch etwas müde aus, denn zwar sind die Mitschüler netter, jedoch ist der Schulstoff viel schwerer. Blaine bittet Kurt, ihm bei dem Song Baby It´s Cold Outside zu helfen, da er diesen für eine Veranstaltung mit einem Mädchen singen muss. Kurt bedauert es, dass man ihn und Blaine niemals zusammen singen lassen würde und hilft Blaine gerne. Während des Songs flirten die beiden heftig miteinander und der Song endet damit, dass sie sich beide nebeneinander auf das Sofa fallen lassen, sich tief in die Augen schauen und anlächeln. Bevor Blaine schließlich geht, meint er noch zu Kurt, dass seine Gesangspartnerin bei weitem nicht so gut sein wird. Kaum ist Blaine weg, erscheint Mr.Shuester und fragt Kurt, ob es sich bei Blaine um jemand "besonderen" handelt. Kurt sagt ihm, dass er und Blaine nur Freunde seien, aber dass er in ihn verliebt ist. Und das sei für Kurt auch ein Fortschritt, da Blaine wirklich schwul ist.'' Damit steht fest, dass Kurt sich bis über beide Ohren in Blaine verliebt hat. Es scheint auch, dass es nicht nur eine Schwärmerei wie bei Finn oder Sam ist, sondern ernsthaft und tiefgründig. Blaine und die Warblers performen ''Bills, Bills, Bills als Probe für die Regionals. Während dieses Song sitz Blaine neben Kurt für eine Weile, was Kurt nervös lächeln lässt, was Blaine jedoch nicht bemerkt. Kurt gibt Blaine auch ein paar konkrete Blicke. Später treffen er und Kurt sich mit Rachel und Mercedes zu einem Kaffee. Am Ende der Folge schauen sie sich zusammen, dass Spiel von den McKinley Titans an (mit Carole und Burt). 'Silly Love Songs' In Silly Love Songs diskutieren Blaine und Kurt über die Bedeutung des Valentinstags. Blaine sagt, dass es sein Lieblingsfeiertag ist und erzählt Kurt, dass er auf jemanden ein Auge geworfen hat und fragt Kurt, ob es zu kitschig ist, wenn er seine Gefühle singen würde. Kurt verneint das. Blaine bestellt für beide Kaffee und Kurt stellt fest, dass Blaine seine Kaffeebestellung weiß, er übernimmt sogar das Bezahlen der Kaffees. Kurt, der denkt, dass Blaine sich in ihn verliebt hat, meint, dass das eine wundervolle Idee wäre. Später träumt Kurt von Blaine und malt in sein Notizbuch ein Herz mit "Blaine+Kurt". Blaine ruft ein Notfall Treffen der Warblers ein um ihnen zu sagen, dass er verliebt sei. Blaine bittet die Warblers, ihm beim performen seines Songs zu helfen, es gibt jedoch laute Proteste, denn so etwas bricht ihre Traditionen. Kurt schafft es jedoch ihre Meinung zu ändern und sie erklären sich damit bereit, Blaine dabei zu helfen. Er erklärt, dass es sich um den Junior-Manager bei einem örtlichen Einkaufszentrum's handelt. Kurt ist sichtlich enttäuscht. Bei einer Pyjamaparty mit Rachel und Mercedes begreift er, dass er sich nur eingebildet hat, dass Blaine etwas für ihn empfinden würde. Dennoch ermuntern ihn Rachel und Mercedes, an der 'Gap Attack' teilzunehmen, und die Hoffnung nicht aufzugeben. Blaine performt den Song When I Get You Alone, und versucht Jeremiahs Aufmerksamkeit zu erwecken.Nach dem Song warten Kurt und Blaine draußen. Auf die Frage von Blaine ob er es vielleicht übertrieben habe, antwortet Kurt nicht, wodurch Blaine klar wird, dass es eindeutig zu viel war. Jeremiah kommt etwas später aus dem Laden und erklärt Blaine, dass er gerade gefeuert wurde und nur weil sie zweimal Kaffee trinken waren, es noch lange nicht bedeutet, dass sie miteinander ausgehen würden, und würden sie es könnte er Probleme kriegen, da Blaine noch Minderjährig ist. Später als die beiden erneut zum Kaffee anstehen hat sich Blaines Verhalten gegenüber dem Valentinstag komplett geändert. Er kann es nicht fassen, dass er sich die Beziehung nur eingebildet hat. Kurt erklärt Blaine, dass er dachte, er wolle ihn zum Valentinstag einladen. Das unbewusste flirten der beiden ist Blaine gar nicht aufgefallen. Blaine versichert ihm, dass er ihm wirklich viel bedeutet, aber er hatte vorher nie einen festen Freund gehabt, daher ist er sich sehr unsicher in dem was er tut, er weiß zwar, wie man in einem Song handeln muss, aber wenn es ernst wird, ist er ratlos, daher möchte er ihre Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel setzen.Kurt akzeptiert es scheinbar gefasst und vergleicht ihre Situation mit "Harry und Sally", und besteht auf die Rolle der Meg Ryan. Blaine gibt ihm recht, fragte jedoch wenige Sekunden später, ob diese nicht zusammenkommen. Kurt geht auf seine Frage nicht ein, lächelt nur und bestellt für sich und Blaine ihren Kaffee. Somit kennt also Blaine von Kurt die Kaffeebestellung und umgedreht. Kurt äußert zu Blaine das er eine Idee für den Valentinstag hat. Die letzte Szene der Episode ist im Breadstix in dem die Warblers zum Valentinstag auftreten. Die Warblers performen das Lied Silly Love Songs. ''Während des Liedes lächeln sich Kurt und Blaine immer wieder an und singen zueinander. Besonders bei der Songzeile "I love you", schaut Blaine zu Kurt. 'Blame It On The Alcohol' Blaine und Kurt gehen auf Rachels Party. Während Kurt nach wie vor versucht Blaine zu beeindrucken und noch nicht alle Hoffnungen aufgegeben hat, betrinkt sich Blaine auf der Party. Als sie schließlich Flaschendrehen spielen, sollen sich Rachel und Blaine küssen. Das tun sie auch - und dehnen den Kuss lange aus. Kurt hat ein komisches Gefühl bei der Sache, was verstärkt wird, als Rachel Blaine ein anzügliches Kompliment macht und mit ihm ein Duett singt. Kurt sieht dem Ganzen schweigend zu und leicht eifersüchtig zu. thumb|left|200pxAm nächsten Morgen ist Kurt mit seinem Vater zu einer 'Kochstunde' verabredet. Da Kurt etwas spät dran ist, kommt Burt in Kurts Zimmer und entdeckt Blaine in seinem Bett. Als Blaine erwacht, weiß er erst mal nicht, wo er ist. Kurt hatte Blaine mit zu sich nach Hause genommen, da dieser zu betrunken war, um nach Hause zu fahren. Burt kritisiert, dass Kurt einfach jemanden mit nach Hause gebracht hat, und findet sein Verhalten unangebracht. Kurt versichert seinem Vater, dass beide die ganze Nacht über angezogen waren, also keinen Sex hatten und das er und Finn kein Alkohol getrunken haben. Kurt entschuldigt sicht und willigt ein, demnächst seinem Vater zu fragen bevor jemand der schwul sein könnte bei ihm übernachtet. Er bittet seinem Vater sich mehr zu öffnen (für neue Themen und Dinge, hier homosexuelle) und sich Weiterzubilden, damit falls er Fragen hat zu seinem Vater kommen kann, wie es jeder heterosexuelle Sohn es auch kann. Als er sich später mit Blaine trifft, ruft Rachel diesen an und und fragt ihn nach einem Date, Blaine willigt ein. Kurt versteht nicht, wieso Blaine sich auf die Verabredung einlässt - immerhin sei er schwul und dürfe Rachel keine falschen Hoffnungen machen. Blaine erklärt Kurt daraufhin zögernd, dass er sich nicht sicher ist, dass er schwul ist. Möglicherweise sei er auch Bi. Es kommt zum Streit zwischen Kurt und Blaine, bei welchem Kurt meint, dass bisexuell sich nur homosexuelle Jugendliche in der High School nennen, um mit einem Mädchen Händchen zu halten, und sich dadurch normal zu fühlen. Blaine wirft Kurt vor nicht tolerant zu sein lässt ihn wütend sitzen. Von Rachel erfährt Kurt schließlich, dass die Verabredung wunderbar gewesen sein muss, jedoch haben sich Blaine und Rachel nicht noch mal geküsst. Rachel wettet schließlich, dass wenn sie Blaine nochmals küsst, dann wieder Funken fliegen würden - auch im nüchternen Zustand. thumb|216px|Kurt und Rachel in "Blame It On The Alcohol."Als sie mit Kurt in der Kaffeebar auf Blaine wartet, versucht Kurt sie von ihrem Vorhaben abzubringen, da für ihn nichts dabei raus springt. Als Blaine auftaucht, küsst ihn Rachel spontan. Als sie sich von ihm löst, bedankt sich Blaine bei ihr, dass sie die Sache geklärt habe. Er sei "100% schwul". Kurt versucht Rachel zu trösten, doch die ist begeistert, denn nun habe sie endlich etwas, worüber sie einen Song schreiben könnte. 'Sexy' Kurt und Blaine gehen einen Kaffee trinken, als Sue sie abpasst und ihnen von den Darbietungen und Ideen von New Directions und Vocal Adrenaline erzählt. Vor allem, dass New Directions sexyer werden wollen. Kurt, der Sues Tricks bereits kennt, geht nicht weiter auf ihr Gesagtes ein - bei Blaine jedoch macht es Klick. Er denkt, dass die Warblers mehr Sex-Appeal bekommen sollten. Kurt ist von der Idee überhaupt nicht begeistert. Schließlich jedoch kommt es, wie es kommen muss: Die Warblers performen vor ihrer Partnerschule, einer reinen Mädchenschule, den Song ''Animal - mit Augenmerk auf mehr Sexappeal. Blaine schafft es tatsächlich eine Menge Sex-Appeal an den Tag zu legen und die Mädchen rasten vollkommen aus vor Begeisterung. Kurt dagegen macht sich eher mit merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdrücken und Positionen lächerlich. Blaine weiß während des Liedes nicht so recht, wie er reagieren soll, zieht es aber durch. Nach dem Lied wollen ihm zwei Mädchen ihre Telefonnummern geben, allerdings sagt er ihnen, dass er "im anderen Team spielt". Nachdem die beiden Mädchen weg sind, fragt Blaine Kurt, was er für ein komisches Gesicht während der Performance gemacht hat. Kurt erklärt ihm, dass dies sein "sexy Gesicht" sei. Blaine sagt ihm, dass es so aussah, als ob er Blähungen hätte. Kurt ist frustriert und fragt, wie er sexy sein soll, wenn er doch so viel Wissen über Sex hat wie ein Pinguinbaby. Doch Blaine weiß einen Ausweg. Der Ausweg sieht so aus, dass Blaine mit Kurt übt sexy zu schauen - was jedoch in einer Katastrophe endet. Kurts Gesichtsausdrücke sind eher zum Lachen als sexy. Als Blaine nachfragt, gesteht Kurt ihm - peinlich berührt - das Er deshalb keine Ahnung vom Sexy-Sein hat, weil er auch nichts über Sex weiß. Blaine ist verwundert. Kurt erzählt Blaine weiterhin, dass er zwar schon mal versucht, hat sich "solche Filme" anzuschauen, er es aber hat schnell sein lassen. Er steht mehr auf Romantik und will eigentlich gar nichts über Sex und dergleichen wissen, deshalb möge er auch Musicals: weil dort eine Berührung der Fingerspitzen schon das Unglaublichste ist für zwei Menschen. Blaine bietet Kurt an, dass Kurt mit ihm über Sex, reden kann und das er Kurt alles erzählt, was er weiß, doch Kurt blockt ab und bittet Blaine freundlich, aber direkt zu gehen. thumb|left|234px|Sue wie wir sie alle kennen.Blaine, welcher besorgt um Kurt ist, geht zu Burt und bittet ihn, mit Kurt endlich "das Gespräch" zu führen. Burt ist davon nicht sonderlich beeindruckt. Blaine macht ihm jedoch klar, das es wichtig ist, dass Kurt endlich etwas über Sex erfährt, damit er nicht eines Tages nach ein paar Drinks mit jemandem Sex hat, ohne etwas über Geschlechtskrankheiten und Safer Sex zu wissen. Auf Burts Nachfrage hin, woher Blaine etwas über Sex weiß und ob er mit seinem Vater darüber geredet hat, bekommt man einen kleinen Einblick in Blaines noch eher unbekannte Vergangenheit und Familie. Blaine erzählt Burt das sein Vater vor einigen Jahren mit ihm ein Auto zusammen gebaut hat, in der Hoffnung das wenn Blaine sich die Hände schmutzig macht er dadurch hetero wird. Er erzählt Burt das er sich sein Wissen selbst zusammen gesucht, erarbeitet und angelesen hat, weil er es wissen wollte und das Kurt dies nicht möchte. Blaine sagt zu Burt, das er und sein Vater bei Weitem nicht eine so tiefe und enge Bindung wie Kurt und er (Burt) hätten. Bevor Blaine geht, bittet er Burt nochmals mit Kurt zu reden. Burt bleibt nachdenklich zurück, besorgt sich aber Broschüren (über Sex zwischen Homosexuellen) und redet am selben Abend noch mit Kurt über Sex. Kurt möchte nicht über Sex sprechen und steckt sich zuerst die Finger in die Ohren und fängt an zu singen. Doch sein Vater ignoriert dies und es kommt zu dem Gespräch, bei welchem Burt vor allem auf die emotionale Bedeutung von Sex eingeht. 'Original Song' Die Episode beginnt bei den Warblers, die den Song Misery performen, als Vorbereitung für die Regionals. Auf Blaines Nachfrage hin, wie ihm der Song denn gefallen hat, meint Kurt, dass Blaine immer fantastisch klingt, und seine Solos atemberaubend aber auch zahlreich wären. Blaine fragt Kurt ob er eifersüchtig ist, was Kurt auch zu gibt. Er gesteht Blaine er fühlt sich nicht wie bei den Warblers, sondern wie bei Blaine and the Pips. Nachdem Pavarotti plötzlich verstorben ist, Kurt vermutet an einem Schlaganfall, singt er für Pavarotti Blackbird von den The Beatles. Die Warblers stimmen in das Lied mit ein. Ab ungefähr der zweiten Hälfte des Liedes hört Blaine auf zu singen und hat nur noch Augen für Kurt. Am Ende des Liedes lächelt Blaine. Bei dem nächsten Treffen der Warbler kommt es zu einer Diskussion über die Songs und welche Songs für Blaine am besten geeignet sind. Blaine unterbricht die Diskussion und sagt das er es leid sei, das er die Warblers sei, also das er der einzige Leadsänger sei und immer alle Solos bekommt. Blaine schlägt vor als Eröffnungsnummer bei den Regionals ein Duett zu bringen. Nachdem seinem Vorschlag zugestimmt wurde, sagt Blaine das er das Duett mit Kurt singen möchte. Kurt ist sichtlich verwundert, die restlichen Warblers stimmen Blaines Wunsch mit einem Wissenden lächeln zu. thumb|left|246pxSpäter wir Kurt beim Dekorieren von Pavarottis Sargs von Blaine unterbrochen, weil er endlich den perfekten Song für die Regionals gefunden hat und diesen mit ihm Proben will. Auf die Frage von Kurt, welchen Song er ausgesucht hat, antwortet Blaine, dass er den Song Candles von Hey Monday! ausgesucht habe. Er sagt zu ihm, er wollte diesmal etwas Emotionaleres als sonst. Etwas nervös fragt Kurt ihn, warum er ausgerechnet ihn als seinen Duett Partner ausgesucht hat. Er antwortet ihm: "''Kurt es gibt Momente wo man sich sagt: Oh hey, du bist die Person auf die ich immer gewartet habe!". Er nimmt Kurts Hand und spricht weiter: "Dich diese Woche bei Blackbird performen zu sehen,das war genau dieser Moment für mich. Du berührst mich Kurt, und dieses Duett ist nur eine Ausrede um mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen zu können." Daraufhin lehnt er sich zu Kurt vor und küsst ihn zum aller ersten Mal. Kurt erwidert den Kuss. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösen meint Blaine lächelt, dass sie nun üben sollten. Kurt lächelt schelmisch zurück und antwortet: "Ich dachte das würden wir schon." Die beiden küssen sich erneut, dieses Mal aber leidenschaftlicher und verlangender als zum ersten Mal. Später bei den Regionals performen sie zusammen ihr Duett: [[Candles|''Candles]], gefolgt von ''Raise your Glass''. Ihr Aufrtitt kommt zwar sehr gut an, jedoch gewinnen sie die Regionals nicht. Bei der kleinen Bestattung von Pavarotti sagt Kurt, dass er traurig und enttäuscht sei, weil er wirklich gerne die Regionals gewonnen hätte. Blaine sagt jedoch am Ende zu Kurt: "Du hast gewonnen. Und ich auch. Wir haben einander gewonen, und das ist letztendlich viel mehr Wert als eine lausige Trophäe, meinst du nicht auch ?" Kurt und er lächeln sich darauf hin an, Blaine reicht ihm seine Hand und so verlassen sie, Hand in Hand, Pavarottis Grabstätte. 'A Night of Neglect' thumb|230px|Kurt und Blaine beim Auftritt von Mercedes. Kurt mit Blaine in der McKinley zu sehen. Er führt Blaine in der Schule rum, bevor das Benefiz-Konzert der New Directions anfängt. Blaine sieht sofort, dass Kurt seine alten Freunde vermisst und sagt ihm das mit einem Lächeln, bevor Kurt ihm darauf antworten kann, taucht Karofsky auf. Dave fängt sofort an beide zu beleidigen, am Ende wird es etwas brenzlig, als es Blaine zu viel wird und er Dave darauf hin zurückstößt, bevor der Kampf zwischen Blaine und Karafsky ausartet mischt sich Santana ein und beendet den Kampf der beiden. Später in der Folge sind Kurt und Blaine bei der Aufführung des Benefizkonzertes zu sehen, sie Applaudieren und Jubeln für Tina, Mike, Holly und Mercedes. 'Born This Way' In dieser Folge überschlagen sich viele Ereignisse. Santana beschließt mit Kafosky auszugehen, nachdem sie sein Geheimnis hausgefunden hat. Sie versucht, Karofsky, der Kurt mit seinen Mobbingattacken dazu gebracht hat die Schule zu wechseln, zu rehabilitieren, und das Paar beginnt ein Anti-Mobbing-Programm, wobei Santana dies nicht wirklich für Kurt tut, sondern um ihre Beliebtheit zu steigern und so Abschlusskönigin zu werden. Karofsky bittet um eine Sitzung beim Schuldirektor Figgins, Will, Kurt und ihren Vätern. Kurt bemerkt sofort, dass Dave dies nicht freiwillig tut, und bittet daher die anderen sie unter vier Augen reden zu lassen, nachdem er die Geschehnisse mit Santana erfahren hat schlägt er vor, dass sie einen PFLAG (parents, family and friends of lebians and gays) Club gründen, und stimmt zu, an die McKinley zurück zu wechseln. thumb|left|230pxNachdem Kurt an die MckKinley zurück wechselt, wird er von seinen alten Freunden herzlich in die Arme genommen. Sein Freund, Blaine Anderson, und die Warblers verabschieden sich von Kurt mit dem Song von Keane, ''Somewhere Only We Know''. Blaine erwähnt, dass er ihn zwar noch nach der Schule und am Wochenende sehen würde, aber die Warblers nicht. Nach der Performance lässt sich Kurt in Blaines Arme fallen und sie umarmen sich, wobei Kurt ihm zu flüstert: "Ich werde mich nie von dir verabschieden." Nachdem Kurt den New Directions wieder beigertretten ist, singt er den Song ''As If We Never Said Goodbye'', des Weiteren überzeugt er Rachel zusammen mit Puck und den anderen Glee Kids, dass diese keine Nasen Operation braucht. Am Ende der Folge hat er ebenfalls ein Solo bei der Performance zu ''Born This Way''. 'Rumours' thumb|136px Blaine erscheint in dieser Folge nicht, jedoch wird er des öfteren erwähnt, denn es entsteht das Gerücht, dass Kurt Blaine mit Sam betrügen würde, am Ende erklärt Sam jedoch, dass Kurt ihm lediglich Kleidung gebracht hat, da Sams Vater seinen Job verloren hat und das sie nicht nur ihr Haus, sondern auch ihr sämtliches Hab und Gut verloren haben und er dadurch gezwungen ist, mit seinem Vater und seinen Geschwistern, in einem Motel zu leben. Des Weiteren sieht man, dass Kurt immer noch das Bild von Blaine zu hängen hat mit dem Wort "COURAGE" darunter. 'Prom Queen' thumb|left|148pxKurt ist zusammen mit Blaine im Breadstix zu sehen. Sie halten Händchen über den Tisch und Kurt fragt Blaine ob er ihn zum Abschlussball begleiten will. Blaine ist zunächst zurückhaltend, was Kurt zunächst als ein Nein deutet, doch Blaine erklärt ihm schnell, dass er schlechte Erfahrungen bei seinem Abschlussball hatte, denn er und seine damalige Begleitung wurden ziemlich schlimm verprügelt. Kurt meint darauf hin, dass sie auch ins Kino gehen können, wenn Blaine sich bei dem Gedanken nicht wohlfühlt ihn auf den Abschlussball zu begleiten. Daraufhin sagt Blaine "Ich bin verrückt nach dir" und Kurt lächelt und fragt: "Kann ich das als ein Ja deuten?" Sie lächeln einander an. Kurt, Blaine, Finn und Burt sind bei Kurt zu hause zusehen, und Kurt kommt runter, um ihnen zu zeigen, was er auf dem Abschlussball tragen wird: einen Kilt. Burt und Blaine sind beide der Meinung, dass Kurt es lieber nicht tragen sollte, da sie befürchten, dass Kurt nur schikaniert wird. Kurt sagt ihnen, dass der Abschlussball Spaß machen soll, und beschließt mit dem Kilt zu gehen. Blaine und Kurt sind auf dem Abschlussball zusehen, sie tanzen jedoch nicht miteinander. Als Kurt als Abschlusskönigin angekündigt wird, läuft dieser in Tränen raus, Blaine rennt ihm nach. Blaine tröstet ihn, und Kurt ist daraufhin entschlossen wieder reinzugehen und den Menschen zu zeigen, dass sie durch die Tatsache ihn zu Abschlusskönigin gewählt zuhaben, sich nicht über ihn und was Kurt und Blaine haben, lustig machen können ("I'm gonna show them that it doesn't matter if they're yelling at me or whispering behind my back. They can't touch me. They can't touch us or what we have"). thumb|left|194pxNachdem Kurt seine Dankesrede hielt, klatschen alle und er muss mit Karofsky tanzen, Kurt sagt ihm, es sei der perfekte Moment um allen endlich die Wahrheit zu sagen, doch David kann es nicht und er läuft raus, Kurt bleibt alleine auf der Tanzfläche zurück, bis Blaine ihn zum Tanz auffordert. Kurt akzeptiert es mehr als glücklich, und sie tanzen zusammen zu "Dancing Queen". Sie werden später beim Posieren für das Abschlussballfoto gesehen. Des Weiteren entschuldigt sich Karofsky in dieser Folge erneut bei Kurt für das, was er ihm angetan hat. 'New York' Kurt erzählt Rachel, dass er und Blaine planen nach New York zu ziehen, wenn sie mit der Schule fertig sind. Die Art wie er davon spricht, zeigt dass das Paar diese Angelegenheit vorher ausführlich durchdacht und besprochen hat. Wieder zu Hause in Ohio erzählt Kurt Blaine, bei einem Kaffee in der Lima Bean, über seine Erlebnisse in New York. Blaine schaut ihn dabei liebevoll an und hört ihm zu fragt Kurt jedoch, warum er sich nicht darüber ärgert, dass sie die Nationals verloren haben. Kurt sagt, dass, obwohl sie verloren haben, er dankbar für die Erfahrungen in New York ist. thumb|224px|Blaine in der Folge: New York.Kurt freut sich des Weiteren über seine erste Flugreise und seinem Frühstück bei Tiffanys, währenddessen schaut Blaine ihn weiter an und gesteht ihm, dass er ihn liebt. Kurt ist zunächst erschrocken darüber, weil er damit überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte, und starrt Blaine zunächst einfach nur an, bevor er das Geständnis erwidert und meint, dass "Kurt Hummel" wirklich ein "ziemlich gutes Jahr" hat. Als die beiden sich dann mit Mercedes und Sam unterhalten, erwähnt er, dass er Blaine bei seiner Bewerbung für die Sommer Show bei Six Flags hilft, während er selbst die Musik für Pip Pip Hooray ''kompornieren will, zu dem Broadway Musical über ''Pippa Middleton. Songs 'Duetts' *''Baby, It's Cold Outside'' von'' Frank Loesser in der zweiten Staffel, Episode '''A Very Glee Christmas' *''﻿Animal'' von Neon Trees in der zweiten Staffel, Episode Sexy *[[Candles|''Candles von]] Hey Monday in der zweiten Staffel, Episode '''Original Song' 'Andere Songs mit Blaine und Kurt' *''Teenage Dream'' von Katy Perry in der zweiten Staffel, Episode Never Been Kissed *''Hey, Soul Sister'' von Train in der zweiten Staffel, Episode Special Education *''Bills, Bills, Bills'' von Destiny's Child in der zweiten Staffel, Episode The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle *''When I Get You Alone'' von Robin Thicke in der zweiten Staffel, Episode Silly Love Songs *''Silly Love Songs von Paul McCartney in der zweiten Staffel, Episode '''Silly Love Songs' *''Raise Your Glass'' von'' P!nk in in der zweiten Staffel, Episode '''Original Song' *''Misery von Maroon 5 in der zweiten Staffel, Episode Original Song ' *''Blackbird'' von The Beatles in der zweiten Staffel, Episodee '''Original Song *''Somewhere Only We Know'' von Keane in der zweiten Staffel, Episode Born This Way Hinweise *Am 15. März 2011, als die Episode Original Song ausgestrahlt wurde, war "They kissed" 'ein Trend auf Twitter. "They" war auf Kurt und Blaine bezogen. *Am 3. Juli 2011 küssten sich Chris und Darren auf der Live Tour in Dublin (in dem Klaine Skit als Kurt und Blaine) und "'They kissed" wurde erneut ein Trend auf Twitter. *"They kissed" war diesesmal auf den Klaine und Brittana Kuss bezogen. *Das Paar gilt als eins der beliebtesten Paare in der Geschichte der Serie. *Wurden von Jarett Wieselman von der New York Post mit "eines der beliebtesten TV Paare des Jahrtausends" ausgezeichnet. *Beide Schauspieler unterstützten die Beziehung von Kurt und Blaine. *Darren wünscht sich, dass Blaine für immer mit Kurt zusammenbleibt. *Chris wünscht sich, dass die beiden die nächsten Kevin und Scotty werden, bedeutet ein stabiles realistisches Verhältnis. Kategorie:Beziehungen